


i got my ICE on you

by thisisgreen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, F/F, First Meetings, ice cream store au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgreen/pseuds/thisisgreen
Summary: Catra has never been the biggest fan of ice cream - that is until she meets the girl of her dreams scooping sundaes in the coolest creamery in town.(Or, Catra eats a lot of ice cream while she works on asking a girl out.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	i got my ICE on you

It’s all because of Scorpia. 

The only thing Catra wants for the weekend is to sleep in and spend the rest of the day lounging in her pajamas. Unfortunately, her roommate seems to have other plans. 

“I swear you’re gonna love it, Wildcat!” Scorpia says. She’s being awfully chipper so early in the day that it’s making Catra’s head start to hurt. 

Catra replies with a noncommittal grunt, trying to bury herself even deeper into her rapidly dampening hoodie. It had started drizzling when they left their apartment building and the rain does not seem to be letting up anytime soon. Freezing her ass off on a Saturday morning is definitely not Catra’s idea of a good time. 

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking us?”

Scorpia looks thoughtful for a second before smiling, “Nah, if I do then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” She looks back at Catra who is failing to keep in step with her energy and much, _much_ longer legs, “You wouldn’t want to ruin your surprise for yourself, Wildcat.”

“Stop calling me that,” Catra grumbles. She should not have told Scorpia about the _High School Musical_ phase she had back in third grade. “If you’re forcing me outside on this gloriously _wet_ weekend morning, can I please at least know that you’re not taking me to the spa for a girl’s day makeover or something,” she shudders at the thought. “If you are then I’m letting you know right here and now that I’m out.” 

“Whoa, whoa let’s not get too ahead of ourselves. I promise this is gonna be great - just trust me,” Scorpia shoots her a wink. “Now, get moving - we’re just a few minutes away!” 

Scorpia quickens her pace as the sprawling campus gate comes into view across the street. Seemingly unable to contain herself for much longer, she points down the road, “We’re here!” She grabs Catra’s wrist giddily and begins to tow her forward.

“Hey!” Catra squawks. “Don’t manhandle me just because you’re stronger!” 

“Aw sorry, I’m just excited. I’ve been waiting all week for this!” Scorpia gushes. She pulls them to a sudden stop in front of a pastel pink storefront that seems to be a new addition to the row of coffee shops and bars lining the block. With most of the other establishments in the area going for the “we’ve been bitten by the hipster subculture craze” aesthetic, the store’s fairy-colored exterior makes it stand out cheerfully. Swirled across the big front window in loopy purple letters is: Bright Moon Creamery. 

“We’re getting ice cream?” Catra asks incredulously. She glances at her phone and grimaces, “At eight thirty a.m. In this weather.” Truth be told, she isn’t all that surprised. Keeping Catra on her toes with odd hangout ideas is one of Scorpia’s biggest specialities. This ice cream store just happens to be one of them. 

“I know! Gosh, isn’t this so exciting?” Scorpia says. “Having ice cream for breakfast has always been on my college bucket list.”

“Uh-huh.” Catra gingerly steps over a large puddle on the sidewalk and makes her way under the store’s dripping pink and purple striped awning, “Is sloshing around in the rain also in this bucket list of yours?”

“New experiences, Catra! I am a collector of new experiences!” Scorpia shakes some rain droplets off the hood of her coat, “Besides, I also wanted to do something nice for you so I thought, why not treat you out to some ice cream! You helped me out a lot with that philosophy midterm I had last week. I just want to say thank you ‘ya know?” 

“What? That was nothing - I just explained a few concepts to you. It’s not a big deal.” Catra feels the tips of her ears getting warmer, “You really don’t have to do that, Scorp.”

“But I want to! Believe me, I would’ve absolutely tanked without you,” Scorpia says firmly. She fixes Catra with a decisive gaze, “You even sat up with me ‘till three a.m. helping demystify those lectures. Oh, it was so noble of you - I know how much you love your sleep.” 

_Then why did you drag me out of bed today?_ Catra keeps the thought to herself, biting back a sarcastic remark. She knows Scorpia means well - the other girl always did. She also knows that once Scorpia sets her mind on something - especially if it’s a friendship-related something - it would take a lot to get her to back down. 

“So, what do you say?” Scorpia presses on. “Let’s get you some ice cream - it’s on me! Oh wait, I think I already said that.” She chuckles to herself and eyes Catra hopefully. 

Catra can’t help but smile fondly at Scorpia’s antics. After living together for more than three years now since they were first roomed in the dorms together during freshman year, Scorpia’s probably her closest friend in college. Hell, she’s probably the best friend she has ever got. Letting her down always makes Catra feel like the crummiest person on earth. 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Aww, why not? Do you have some beef with ice cream. _Free_ ice cream for that matter?” Scorpia’s face takes on a disbelieving look, “Oh my God, Catra! Do you like secretly hate desserts?”

“No!” Catra pinches the bridge of her nose. “I think you’re forgetting something important about my dietary habits.”

Scorpia stands in confusion for a bit then brightens, “Oh! Is this about your dairy thing? I forget what it’s called.” 

“Lactose intolerance,” Catra says. “Dairy products and I just don’t mix well. So yeah, no ice cream unless you want me moving into the bathroom for the rest of the day. No thank you.” 

“But I _did_ think about your dairy thing.” Scorpia puffs herself out proudly, “Perfuma told me about this place. She doesn’t eat dairy too,” she pauses and scratches the shaved side of her head, “Or anything with a face for that matter.” 

Catra racks her brain trying to summon up who Perfuma is. _Oh right, she’s that hippie Botany major Scorpia has been trying to woo - the one who’s all about zen and all that shit._ She has never personally met Perfuma yet but from Scorpia’s stories, Catra pictures her as a yogi with an out-of-control gardening hobby. 

“She says that they have the best vegan ice cream in the state,” Scopia continues to gush over Perfuma’s ice cream expertise. “So you see, it’s all plants and none of those ‘nasty Catra-poison’ stuff as you call it.” 

That seals the deal then. “Is that so? Maybe I can give it a shot.” 

“Yes!” Scorpia pumps her fist. “Perfuma says this place usually gets so packed by lunchtime. But since we’re here right on opening, we’ll surely not run into any crowds.” An entry bell hanging over the store door chimes as Scorpia pushes the heavy glass open. When she steps inside after Scorpia, Catra is instantly thoroughly overwhelmed. 

Just like the outside, Bright Moon Creamery’s interior is a shock of pastel pinks and purples that remind Catra of the Barbie Dreamhouse playsets the other girls used to obsess over when they were younger. A long U-shaped display counter snakes along the store and in the middle, as the ice cream store’s main centerpiece, is a large honest-to-God fountain gurgling lazily. It takes Catra a while to catch up and realize that yes, the water in the fountain has in fact been dyed pink to match the rest of its surroundings. 

“Be with you in a sec!” a muffled yell comes from beyond the swinging doors labeled with a _Staff Only Please!_ sign behind the creamery’s well-polished counter. 

“It’s like I’m in some eight-year-old’s fever dream,” Catra tells Scorpia who is grinning so widely, already devouring the tubs and tubs of ice cream with her eyes. 

“I think I’m in heaven,” Scorpia proclaims. “I don’t even know where to start - look, Catra! They have a whole section for cake-flavored ice cream!” Sparing Catra another face splitting grin, Scorpia bounds over to the other end of the freezer display. 

Still trying to take everything in, Catra scans the rows of flavors arranged neatly before her. _Cheese. Avocado. Bubblegum. Sunflower seed._ She’s peering at the display, inspecting the toppings mixed into what was apparently Bright Moon Creamery’s signature _Watermelon Candy Cane_ flavor when a tall, blond girl comes rushing out of the door behind the counter. 

“Sorry, ‘bout that,” she says, tying her purple apron behind her. Her face lights up when she meets Catra’s gaze. “I just didn’t expect anyone to be here this early but welcome to Bright Moon Creamery. Hi!” 

She smiles brightly at Catra and Catra feels like she has been hit full force by a truck - or a frilly winged unicorn, that seems to fit the place’s overall theme better - because wow, ice cream girl is very, _very_ attractive. 

“Uh, hey…” Catra glances at the name tag attached to her apron next to a rainbow button pin, “...Adora.” 

“Yep, that’s me!” ice cream girl - Adora - says. She cocks her head expectantly, “Is there something I can get you?”

 _Maybe you can turn down the heat in this place a bit?_ Catra thinks to herself. For some reason, the store suddenly became stifling when Adora showed up. Catra also finds it a bit odd that there’s a small fluttery feeling in her stomach, but it must just be from the anticipation of eating ice cream - nothing else. It’s definitely _not_ because of the girl in front of her. Licking her lips, Catra stealthily wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans. 

“My friend’s right over there,” she gestures at Scorpia’s general direction, “I’ll just take whatever she’s getting. There’s a shit ton of choices here. It’s like my brain is trying to eat itself deciding which to pick.”

Adora laughs out loud. The sound makes the fluttering in Catra’s belly quicken. “Yeah we get that a lot,” Adora says. “Personally, I think everything in the fruit-flavored section is awesome. I strongly recommend that you get something from there.”

Before Catra can say anything else, Scorpia suddenly materializes beside her. “Hi!” she says to Adora. “What’s the difference between Blueberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin? They look the same to me.”

“Pie has pie bits in it and muffin has muffin bits,” Adora says. “Want some samples?”

“Oh yes please!” Scorpia beams. 

Adora hands her two small wooden spoons heaped with purple ice cream. “You should try Blueberry Pancake as well. It has a hint of maple syrup in it,” Adora passes an extra taster spoon to Scorpia.

“Thanks!” Scorpia pops the samples in succession into her mouth. After a beat, she says, “I think I’ll go with Blueberry Muffin. Two scoops please.”

“Great choice,” Adora nods approvingly. She turns to Catra, “How ‘bout you? You’re getting Blueberry Muffin too?” 

Catra feels every nerve in her body snap into attention when Adora’s eyes meet hers again. “Yeah, sure. The same is fine.”

“Catra,” Scorpia whispers loudly. “I don’t think that flavor’s from the vegan section.”

Scorpia leans in conspiratorially to Adora. “My friend Catra here is a little sensitive to dairy,” she says. “Is there something from your dairy-free options that you recommend?”

Catra wishes that the store’s bubblegum colored floor would just open and swallow her up. Leave it to Scorpia to broadcast her digestive issues to every cute ice cream girl they meet. 

Adora seems to take it to stride though, visibly perking up. “Your name is Catra? You should definitely get the Muscat flavor then because it’s got your name in it. It’s a _must_ for _Catra_ \- a perfect match!” 

Adora snickers and Scorpia follows suit. Catra tries to keep her face neutral but a small smile fights its way through, “That’s a terrible pun, Princess.” 

“Well she seems to like it,” Adora points to Scorpia who is still chortling. “At least someone here appreciates my top tier humor.” 

“You _both_ have a bad sense of humor. The Muscat flavor sounds good though, I’ll have one scoop in a cup.” 

“Catra always gets messy when she eats ice cream cones and popsicle sticks,” Scorpia supplies. “Hey Cat, do you remember that time when we went to the fair and you had a corndog? You got mustard all over -” 

“That was one time,” Catra hisses, she subtly elbows Scorpia. Glaring at Scorpia, she tries to silently communicate that she is currently working to sort of impress a girl. 

Adora looks amused. “I’ll throw in some extra napkins for you then,” she flashes finger guns at Catra. The dorky gesture draws another small smile from Catra. _This girl is such an idiot._

Adora selects an ice cream scoop from a rack hanging over the counter. She has the sleeves of her Bright Moon Creamery t-shirt rolled up and Catra cannot stop herself from staring transfixed as Adora starts scooping out ice cream because wow, she is jacked as hell. The muscles on her arm flex with effort as she stubbornly tries to carve out more ice cream to fill the cup she was holding. All of Catra’s senses must have short circuited for a while because next thing she knows, Adora is handing her a paper cup topped to the brim with pale-colored ice cream.

“Here you go,” Adora says. “One Muscat for Catra - Take this too,” she gives Catra a small card, “It’s a loyalty card for this store opening promo thing we’re having. You get a stamp for each purchase and when you get five, you’ll get a special something. I already gave you your first stamp so four more to go. Isn’t it exciting?” 

Catra turns the card over. The glossy stock paper is cut out and printed to look like a little spaceship. “Well that’s cute.” 

“I know right! I was actually the one who suggested to my manager to make it a spaceship.” Adora says a little smugly. “You know, with this store being a new _space_ and all,” she wiggles her brows. 

Chuckling, Scorpia reaches over to give Adora a high five. Catra does not bother hiding the upward twitch of her lips this time. 

“Wow, two bad puns in a row. You’re really on a roll here. Isn’t there some sort of rule in your company policy to not scare off customers with offbeat humor?” Catra teases. 

“It’s all part of the Bright Moon Creamery charm,” Adora gamely replies. “People can’t get enough of it.”

“I for one will definitely be back soon!” Scorpia says. “This ice cream is amazing. Try yours, Catra.”

Catra takes a bite of her already slightly melting ice cream. Scorpia is right, it does hit her in all the right spots. “Yeah, it’s alright.”

“That’s great! Glad you both like it,” Adora sends another grin their way. Catra feels a strange fuzzy feeling at Adora’s obvious delight. “Feel free to come around again any time.”

“For sure,” Scorpia says, taking another huge bite of her cone. “I’ll bring Perfuma over next time!” 

Catra doesn’t add anything else but she gives Adora a small wave before following Scorpia outside. She carefully slips the spaceship-shaped card into her wallet’s inner slot. 

Maybe she will be back again soon. 


End file.
